112815-(Un)Questionable Motives
03:19 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 15:19 -- 03:19 CC: Hey Lorrea 03:19 AT: Hey. 03:19 CC: I heard you uhh, got up to some ill intentioned cahoots 03:20 AT: No? 03:20 AT: My intentions werre farr frrom illl 03:20 AT: I'm prresuming this has to do with LLibby. 03:20 CC: You'd be right 03:21 CC: What's this about removing my time powers? 03:21 AT: And my making surre that it coulld be undone? 03:22 CC: Hadn't heard about that 03:22 CC: Why were you conspiring to remove them in the first place? 03:22 CC: Much more concerning 03:22 AT: Therre was no "conspirring" 03:22 AT: I was tallking to herr. 03:23 AT: To make surre that she was okay. 03:23 AT: Because llast I had hearrd she was nearrlly killled. 03:23 AT: And I woulld be remiss not to. 03:23 AT: You werre mentioned. 03:23 AT: She tolld me about yourr choice. 03:23 AT: Orr llack therreof 03:24 AT: Which I'd hearrd nothing about, cllearrlly 03:25 CC: So what's this about giving opinions on it? 03:25 CC: When you clearly knew nothing about it prior 03:25 CC: You're hardly one to consult regarding me 03:26 AT: So I'm going to figurre that eitherr my asking herr to pllay nice eitherr didn't happen orr you missed it entirrelly. 03:26 AT: Which is okay. 03:27 CC: Walked in on both Libby's arguing over removing my powers 03:27 CC: so didn't get the chance 03:27 CC: And I'll get to her when I do 03:27 AT: What? 03:27 CC: For now, I'm wondering not only why that's in question, but why you're involved 03:28 AT: Have you considerred that I actuallly carre about the resullts of these sorrts of things 03:28 AT: And allso that maybe I do give a shit about LLibby. 03:29 AT: I outrright said to herr that I knew that I coulldn't make yourr choice forr you, so I reallly don't underrstand the stance you're taking. 03:29 AT: Enllighten me 03:30 CC: I hadn't heard as much 03:30 CC: And given your resant attitude... 03:32 AT: Do you think my "attitude" was not justified. 03:33 CC: I think it wasp pretty unreasonable before 03:33 CC: And doesn't have me inclined to think you'd consider my wellbeing 03:35 AT: I am doing everrything I can to trry to considerr everryone's welll-being wheneverr possiblle. 03:35 CC: I mean, you want from planning to 'break' me to disregarding and condescending me when I try to pass important information and /then/ I hear you plotting to remove my powers 03:36 AT: Temporrarrilly. 03:36 AT: That coulld be a pun. 03:36 CC: Forgive me for being skeptical of the best liar that I know 03:36 AT: I was angrry. 03:36 AT: I stilll am angrry. 03:36 AT: But therre is a pllace forr angerr 03:37 CC: The only thing I do believe, you're angry 03:38 AT: Is it so unbellievablle that I feell that my moirraill's matesprrit shoulld have a bit of hellp, since you're fairrlly cllearrlly having difficullty. 03:38 AT: Hellp not offerred dirrectlly by me. 03:38 AT: Because, as is allrready cllearr, you woulld think me to have poisoned it orr something because you think that I hate you. 03:39 AT: Though I woulld llike to know how you woulld respond if you had to deall with things frrom my position 03:40 CC: Certainly not plotting ot remove your powers for tending to personal issues 03:40 AT: Allways back to that 03:40 AT: I was not pllotting to remove yourr powerrs. 03:41 CC: Well, I don't see how that'd be to help me 03:41 AT: LLibby suggested that, and if you can't use them ANYWAY because of Jack, what harrm coulld it reallly DO. 03:41 CC: And it is back to that given it's why I'm here 03:41 AT: That was something that she mentioned on the taill end of the discussion. 03:41 AT: It was harrdlly the wholle thing. 03:41 AT: Stop acting as though you're fullly awarre of everrything. 03:41 CC: I'm not here for your personal talks with her 03:42 CC: If it happened at the tail end, I'm here for the tail end 03:42 AT: What, you want the llog? 03:44 CC: I just said that I'm not here for your personal talks with her 03:44 CC: I know what's not my business 03:44 CC: Just rather I'm not being conspired against 03:45 AT: You're not being conspirred against. 03:45 AT: It's weirrd 03:45 CC: It's weird that you suddenly switch gears regarding me 03:46 CC: I doubt I could even believe the log if I'd read it 03:46 CC: Makes me wonder why I even bothered to ask you 03:47 AT: You're not going to bellieve anything that I say, willl you. 03:48 CC: I don't have much reason to, honestly 03:48 AT: Am I not alllowed to make an efforrt to set aside my own feellings forr the most parrt to trry to manage something betterr forr everryone. 03:48 CC: Mostly here as a formality 03:48 CC: You're allowed to 03:48 CC: I certainly approve 03:48 AT: Have you considerred that MAYBE nearrlly killling one of my teammates hellped me underrstand that therre is a pllace that angerr bellongs but that it's harrdlly therre. 03:48 AT: And herre, by simplle extrrapollation. 03:49 AT: You don't have to bellieve me. 03:49 AT: It woulld just be much lless frrustrrating forr both of us if you do. 03:49 AT: Especiallly because it's the trruth. 03:49 CC: Resant events are at odds with your newfound change of heart 03:50 CC: No offense, I'll keep to my skepticism for now 03:50 AT: This isn't NEWFOUND. 03:50 CC: At least until I speak with Libby 03:50 CC: It's newfound to me 03:50 AT: Therre is a REASON I thrrew diamonds, beforre. 03:50 CC: Given our last interaction 03:50 AT: That didn't go AWAY. 03:50 CC: ... 03:50 AT: Even if you've just gone and made that harrderr and harrderr to holld onto. 03:51 AT: Just 03:51 AT: Bellieve what you willl 03:52 AT: But considerr that I have much lless reason to llie to you about this than you might think 03:55 CC: I'll consider it 03:56 CC: I can do that much 03:59 CC: Anyway, later, I guess. 04:00 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 16:00 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla